1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular seat used in a vehicle of a car or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vehicular seat includes a seat cushion on which a user is seated and a seat back for supporting the back of the user. The seat cushion and the seat back include pads comprising urethane foam members and skin members covering the pads. In a background art, there is disclosed a seat devised in a hardness of a pad in order to promote a seating comfortableness of a seat (U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,106). Further, in a background art, there is also disclosed a seat having a groove (JP-A 2005-46425). The groove is used for smoothly exhausting air at inside of a pad when the user is seated on the seat, thereby achieving a pertinent cushioning performance.
However, there is need in the art for a more comfortable seat to promote ease of use.